


Filthy World

by dreamyhoney



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyhoney/pseuds/dreamyhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has never been very good at saying no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy World

     It happens the same way every time. Tate comes in for his session, tells Ben about his dreams, tells him how desperate he is for any kind of help. It doesn't take much to convince Ben.

     "I don't think it's normal," he says," all the blood and violent dreams. Are other people like this?" Ben shrugs noncomittally.

     "It's just, I keep having thoughts like that, you know? I don't know who else to go to. I want them to go away, really. I want to be a normal person," he busies himself with a loose thread on his jeans. "You get me though, Dr. Harmon, you really do" he tells him, staring intently with those pleading eyes. Ben averts his gaze, coughing briefly into his fist.

     "Well, that's what I'm here for, Tate. You can tell me whatever you need to I want you to be comfortable with me". Tate, who's been jiggling his leg, stops and looks down.

     "I know what might make me feel _more_ comfortable". The kid's down on his knees before he even has time to consider refusing.

     "Tate," he sighs, "This has got to stop". Tate looks up from between Ben's knees and raises his eyebrows.

     "A little late, don't you think," he asks, scoffing. Ben's lost count of how many times he and Tate have done this. He had never been a man who could pride himself on his stringent moral code, but this was getting out of hand even for him. Admittedly he had been with patients before, but Tate was his daughter's boyfriend and the kid was a real nightmare.

     "These sessions have really been helping me, Dr. Harmon," he says. "You know exactly what I need". He lets his fingers graze Ben's zipper, tracing circles over his thigh. Ben catches his wrist in a firm grip. Smiling stupidly, Tate leans forward and nips at his fingers.

     "Tate," Ben shouts, and draws his hand back, in an attempt to deter the boy.

     "You're not very good at this," Tate says. "Putting your foot down, I mean." He smirks and his gaze falls to the crotch of Ben's jeans. Slowly he inches his hand back up the man's leg. "You're a terrible liar".

     Ben's hand comes down hard across the boy's face, bursting the skin of his lip. "I, shit, I didn't mean," Ben stutters.

     Tate's blood drips onto the carpet and he raises a hand to run across his lip.

     "Jesus," he starts, pausing to lick his finger clean, "Didn't know you could get so rough, Dr. Harmon". Again, Tate goes for his zipper and Ben doesn't resist. He let's the boy pull him out of his boxers and closes his eyes in anticipation. Tate smiles against the head of his cock.

     "Terrible, terrible liar," he whispers again and parts his lips. Ben curses under his breath as Tate takes him in. His mouth is hot and inviting and he looks up through lidded eyes at Ben. He resists the urge to thrust into his throat as Tate wraps a hand around the base of his cock, stroking him to full hardness.

     "Fuck," Ben exhales. Slowly, Tate bobs his head, taking in more of the man's cock. As he takes more in his throat spasms, and he fumbles to squeeze his thumb into the palm of his hand. Tears prick the corners of his eyes and he breathes heavy through his nose.

     "Tate," Ben groans, "Shit". He grunts softly as his nose comes to rest in the coarse hair at Ben's crotch, knows he likes the sound. Secretly, he's elated that he can get this reaction from the man, picking up speed with this newly found pride. Ben can feel his cock rubbing the back of Tate's throat. His hands grasp at Tate's nape, weaving into his hair. The boy hums at the tug of Ben's fingers.

     He pulls off with a pop, wiping spit and precome off on the back of his hand. Panting, he says, "you can be harder than that," and smiles stupidly up at Ben. The older man nearly comes from that alone.

    "You're gonna fucking kill me, Tate," he breathes and thrusts back into Tate's eager mouth. He tightens his grip and the boy is appreciative, moaning around his cock. Tate's hands scrabble for purchase on Ben's hips, as his pace accelerates and his thrusts become increasingly forceful.

     "Tate," Ben shouts as he comes, nearly tearing out a chunk of Tate's hair in his tight grip. Tate struggles to swallow, his chest heaving as Ben comes down his throat. As he looks down at him, Ben's face heats; Tate's a mess with come leaking from his mouth and his lip still burst and bloody. Tate props himself up on Ben's thighs and leans in to press sloppy kisses to his mouth.

     "This session is over, Tate," Ben states bluntly. "It's time for you to go". Smiling, Tate goes to kiss him again, but Ben stands jostling him from his lap.

     "Out, Tate," he instructs. Face burning Tate gets up to leave, staring at the floor as he walks out. He pauses for a moment in the doorway and grabs nervously at the back of his neck. "See you next week, Dr. Harmon".

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing something like this, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. There's not a lot out there for this ship (for good reason), but honestly Ben Harmon would put his dick in anything that moves, so here we are.


End file.
